Perks of Cockblocking
by lulu044
Summary: Suho et Lay n'arrivent pas à trouver d'activité. Alors, la seule chose à faire est d'empêcher les autres membres d'EXO de trouver une activité aussi. EXO-M/ EXO-K. KaiSoo, HunHan, TaoRis, XiuChen, BaekYeol. JoonMyun, Yixing.
1. Eclosion du plan diabolique

Résumé: Suho et Lay n'arrivent pas à trouver d'activité. Alors, la seule chose à faire est d'empêcher les autres membres d'EXO de trouver une activité aussi.

Personnages: /Principaux/ Lay, Suho /Autres/ Taoris, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Xiuchen

Les EXO ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ni l'histoire. Elle appartient à Kailu_Taoris. Je n'ai fait que la traduire vers le français. ^^

Voici le lien pour la version story/view/180192/the-perks-of-cockblocking-exo-hunhan-taoris-baekyeol-kaisoo-xiuchen-sulay

**Eclosion du plan diabolique (Evil plan's hatching)**

* * *

« Yah ! Joonmyun-shi ! Je m'ennuie. »

C'était le jour d'après le showcase, et une fois de plus, EXO avait la rare chance d'être capable de se reposer dans le dortoir pour récupérer. La plupart des gens penseraient qu'ils utiliseraient ce temps pour dormir, ou juste paresser et se dégourdir les muscles ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais non, ils avaient des choses plus importantes à se soucier –par exemple, la séparation qui était proche. Chacun dans le groupe savait que l'heure de se séparer arriverait bientôt, alors ils essayaient de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble.

« Hé bien, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? » Répondit Joonmyun. Il était actuellement en train de paresser sur le canapé, changeant de chaines. Yixing était debout à côté du canapé, dans ce qui était son attitude-la-plus-diva, les mains sur les hanches. Yixing regarda dans la pièce, observant s'il y avait quoi que se soit d'intéressant – ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son lecteur mp3. Un sourire commença à apparaître sur son visage.

« Je sais ce qu'on devrait faire. »

« Hé bien, dans ce cas, ne m'éclaire pas. »

Yixing dévisagea Joonmyun.

« Tu veux savoir ou quoi ? »

« Oui, oui » Joonmyun désarma un Yixing énervé avec un de ses sourires je-suis-un-leader-angélique qu'Onew-hyung lui avait appris.

Ils marchaient à chaque fois.

Yixing se calma, marcha et attrapa son lecteur mp3 sur la table toujours avec ce sourire maléfique au visage.

« Combien est tu opposé avec le fait d'embêter un peu les membres ? »

Joonmyun semblait sentir où cela allait mener.

« Non. »

« Aw, mais Joonmyunnie ~ »

« Non ! On ne peut pas faire ça alors qu'ils vont bientôt se séparer ! »

« On ne fait que les aider… »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Joonmyun leva un sourcil interrogateur à Yixing.

« Oui, vraiment. On renforce les liens de chacun des couples en les poussant un peu. Il n'y a aucune relation qui est parfaite, et on est juste en train d'établir ce fait avant qu'ils aient à y faire face seuls, sans leur superbes sunbae pour être sûrs que tout va bien. »

Joonmyun n'était toujours pas convaincu.

« Ecoute Joonmyun-shi, on s'amuse un peu, c'est tout – tu sais, tester les limites de leur jalousie et tout ça. Rien de bien sérieux. Je promets que si jamais quelque chose dérape, c'est moi qui prendra. »

Joonmyun soupira.

« Okay, Yixing. Mais si une chose… UNE SEULE CHOSE… se passe mal, tu auras un paquet de problèmes. »

« Meh. Je m'ennuie. Faisons-le. »

Joonmyun secoua la tête – n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était vraiment en train d'accepter ça.

'Argh. Ils sont trop mignons. Ils le font jamais ? »

« Hé bien, d'après les bruits qu'on entends… Ils le font définitivement. »

Yixing et Joonmyun étaient assis autour de la table, alors que Luhan et Sehoon, leurs premières victimes, étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé.

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? » Les yeux de Yixing s'élargirent un peu.

« Yep. »

« Est-ce que c'est… Chaud ?

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Yixing-shi ! » Répondit Joonmyun.

« Bah je dis juste – c'est probablement le sexe le plus sûr, le plus ennuyant que n'importe qui a dans le dortoir. »

« Et qui, exactement, selon toi, a le meilleur sexe dans le dortoir Yixing-shi ? » Joonmyun foudroya Yixing du regard.

« Sérieusement ? » Yixing s'arrêta un moment avant de répondre. « Même si je pense que Baekhyun et Chanyeol sont secrètement des déviants sexuels… Je suis sûr que lorsque Wufan et Zitao déciderons enfin de le faire… Je rougirais probablement. »

« Attends. Comment tu sais qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait ? » Se demanda Joonmyun à voix haute.

« Je le sais. Sheesh . Est-ce qu'on peut retourner au problème Luhan/Sehun, là ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est un problème. »

« Ils n'ont aucun conflit dans leur relation, bien sûr que c'est un problème. »

« Est-ce que s'en est vraiment un ? »

« Yep. »

Joonmyun fixa Yixing, se demandant s'il y avait un autre motif à ça – avant d'ignorer ça et de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

* * *

Voici le premier chapitre qui est un petit avant gout du reste de l'histoire. ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter! :D (Oui, je traduirais tout vos commentaires pour les donner à l'auteur de cette petite histoire... ^^)

Oh, et sachez que j'essairai de publier le plus vite possible. ^^

Voilà! :D


	2. Luhan et Sehun: Vraiment trop mignon

Voici donc le premier chapitre! :D

J'espère que ça plaira. :D

**Luhan et Sehun: Vraiment trop mignons. (Luhan And Sehun: too damn cute.)**

* * *

« Passons au plan, veux-tu ? » Yixing sourit à Joonmyun. « JONGIN ! »

Jongin arriva directement en sautillant… Un peu comme un petit chien.

« Hey Jongin ! » L'accueillit Yixing.

« Hey Yixing ! » Répondit Jongin gaiement, « Quoi de neuf? »

« Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider avec quelque chose qui, je pense, ferait un bon truc pour les émissions de variétés. »

« Ooh… C'est quoi ? » Jongin était vraiment très intéressé.

« Tu sais comment la compagnie nous a déjà averti du syndrome des 'danses de girl band' ? »

« Uh-huh », Répondit Jongin, très concentré sur ce que Yixing disait.

« Hé bien… Que penses-tu de… 'Trouble Maker' ?

Tout le monde était dans un état de choc. Cette danse n'était, non seulement pas comme les danses mignonnes des SNSD, mais c'était un peu sensuel… Okay, très sensuel, et c'était pour un garçon et une fille. Ne serait-ce pas bizarre si les deux le dansaient ensemble ?

Jongin ne paraissait pas penser comme ça.

« Hey ! C'est une bonne idée ! C'est comme faire du fanservice, danser et apprécier d'autres groupes de Kpop, tout en un. Oh, il n'y a pas déjà un autre groupe qui l'a fait… » Jongin se plongea dans ses pensées, avant de relever la tête, de la détermination plein les yeux, « Ah, bien… On a juste à le faire encore mieux, n'est ce pas ? »

« Exactement ! Entrainons-nous maintenant ! » Yixing sourit. C'était vraiment trop facile.

« Attends. Ici ? »

« Yep. »

Jongin haussa simplement les épaules et attrapa le lecteur mp3 de Yixing.

Joonmyun vit, dans le coin de ses yeux, Luhan et Sehun regarder, pas très sur de la situation. Joonmyun avait compris il y avait déjà un moment que Luhan et Sehun, tout les deux, étaient attirés par Jongin. Joonmyun l'avait dit à Yixing, et celui-ci avait décidé que, quelle était la meilleure façon de les rendre à la fois énervé, et de causer un 'conflit', que de faire danser Jongin d'une façon très sexy devant eux.

Yixing est un peu maléfique des fois.

« Luhan-shi ! Sehun-shi ! Restez et regardez, parce qu'ils ont besoin de s'entrainer devant une audience. » Les appela Joonmyun.

Il semblerait que Joonmyun ait aussi une petite part maléfique en lui.

Jongin n'était pas dérouté du tout par la situation, au contraire, il était concentré sur le lecteur mp3 qui passait le refrain de 'Trouble Maker'. Joonmyun vit que Luhan et Sehun voulaient négocier, mais, étant les gentils camarades de groupe qu'ils étaient, ils s'assirent silencieusement. Luhan paraissait essayer de penser à des choses pures, tandis que Sehun jouait avec le bas de son tee-shirt.

Yixing observa leurs comportements avec un sourire au visage. Il se tourna vers Jongin qui était en train d'essayer les mouvements de Hyuna – Il semblait que Jongin voulait essayer d'être la fille. Probablement pour qu'il puisse essayer la danse avec Kyungsoo.

« Okay, okay, dancing machine. Je suis sûr que tu as eu assez de temps pour avoir la danse. Essayons-la ! » Yixing annonca, se plaçant à côté de Jongin pour commencer la dance. Lorsque la musique commença, il vit Jongin se mettre en mode danse... Et vous savez ce que je veux dire.

L'heure des expressions sexys.

Joonmyun observa la scène devant lui. Yixing dansait superbement comme d'habitude – et Jongin aussi, mais 10 fois plus sexy que d'habitude. Il semble que c'était un peu trop pour le maknae Sehun, qui essaya de changer son regard de direction plusieurs fois, pour, à chaque fois, retomber sur le danseur sexy qu'était Jongin. Luhan, qui était plus vieux, pouvait supporter ça, mais ça ne faisait pas paraître la bosse de son pantalon moins évidente. Luhan essaya de déplacer son siège pour ne pas être attrapé…

Malheureusement, il heurta Sehun… Et ce fut le moment exact ou son regard entra en contact avec celui de Sehun. Les deux regards ayant une réflexion de désirs et de besoin.

Les deux garçons étaient dans de gros problèmes.

« W-w-wow, c'est super Jongin-shi. Yixing-shi. Je vais juste chercher quelque chose… » Sehun se leva rapidement du canapé et courut vers sa chambre.

« Oh non tu n'y vas pas… » Luhan se leva rapidement aussi et courut après lui.

A ce moment, la chanson était terminée – Yixing fit un high-five à Kai.

« C'était pour quoi ça hyung ? »

« T'es un très bon danseur ! »

« Merci ! » Répondit Kai en partant, probablement pour retrouver Kyungsoo.

« Et maintenant, on attend pour le meilleur moment. » Chuchota Yixing, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres.

« Oi ! Sehun ! C'était quoi ça ? » Luhan appela Sehun.

Luhan suivit Sehun dans sa chambre, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Sehoon ne disait rien, il restait debout au milieu de la chambre, regardant à l'opposé de Luhan.

« Hey ! Se- »

Luhan perdit son souffle alors qu'il était poussé contre la porte, une main venant se poser sur son pantalon.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question » Sehun murmura dans l'oreille de Luhan. Luhan frissonna. Ce n'était pas vraiment habituel que son petit-ami s'énerve. Surtout en considérant que Sehun était plus jeune.

« Est-ce que tu l'as trouvé hot ? Tu l'as trouvé sexy ? Tu voulais le bai- »

« Stop ! Bien sûr que non. La seule personne que je ne voudrais jamais c'est toi ! Pas Jongin, pas personne d'autre. »

« Alors qu'est ce que c'est que 'ça' ? » Sehu ponctua le 'ça' en frottant sa main contre l'entre-jambes de Luhan. Il attrapa rapidement les mains de Luhan, et les porta au dessus de lui avec son autre main.

« Je...C...C'est juste... La... Danse... Ugh » Luhan été emporté dans les yeux de Sehun. Celui-ci arrêta de frotter pour cracher dans sur sa main. Luhan ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il perdit toute éloquence lorsque la main de Sehun arriva dans son pantalon pour attraper son sexe. Pour dire la vérité, Luhan avait été excité par Jongin, mais il l'avait été 10 fois plus par un Sehun énervé/remplit de désirs.

« Aaaahh- »

« Tu ne trouveras jamais. JAMAIS. Quelqu'un de plus sexy, que moi. » Sehun pompa le sexe de Luhan doucement, recevant un petit gémissement de la part de Luhan. Sehun sourit dans le cou de Luhan.

« Oui, oui ! » La tête de Luhan tappa contre la porte tandis que la main de Sehun pompait son sexe de haut en bas à une plus grande vitesse.

« Dis-le. »

« Quo- » Luhan n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses pensées puisque Sehun pompait de plus en plus fort.

« Qui est la personne la plus sexy dans ta vie ? »

« C-c-c'est t-toi » Luhan sentait déjà cette sensation qui s'intensifiait dans le creux de son estomac… Il allait presque venir… Si venir si rapidement ne signifiait pas combien Luhan trouvait Sehun hot, alors il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait le prouver.

« Qui ? » Sehun chuchota dans son oreille avant de lécher un point sensible dans son cou.

« SEHUN JE VAIS VE- »

« C'EST L'HEURE DU DEJEUNER TOUT LE MONDE ! L'HEURE DE MANGER ! L'HEURE DE MANGER ! YAY YAY YAY ! »

« Maudit sois-tu Joonmy- »

« Non mais vous rigo- »

« Hey les amoureux ! C'est à votre tour ! » Yixing les appela.

Luhan regarda Sehun – Le visage de Luhan montrait un agacement pur, dû au fait de ne pas avoir été satisfait. Sehun était pareil, il attendait un cadeau de Luhan aussi. Il enleva sa main du pantalon de Luhan. Celui-ci commença à faire la moue.

« On finira ça plus tard bébé, » Sehun chuchota, embrassant tendrement Luhan sur la joue.

« Mais tu ne sera plus énervé… » Luhan gémit doucement.

« Tu aimes quand je suis énervé ? » Sehun demanda, surpris. Luhan devint écarlate, il remit son pantalon rapidement et courut en dehors de la chambre vers la cuisine. Sehun sortit après avoir essuyé ses mains sur une serviette, mais il vit bien Yixing et Joonmyun rigoler ensemble sur le canapé du salon. Il les fixa et se demanda pourquoi ils rigolaient, avant de rejoindre Luhan dans la cuisine.

« Je suis certain qu'on a réussi. » Chuchota Joonmyun à Yixing

« Contre la porte ? Je suis impressionné. J'pensais pas qu'ils avaient ça en eux. »

« Le sexe est vraiment la seule chose à laquelle tu pense ? »

« Non. Il y a la nourriture, les jeux… Mais ouais, surtout le sexe. Bon… Qui sont les suivants ? »

Joonmyun soupira profondément.

* * *

Et... Je vais publier le reste dans le week-end. ^^


	3. Xiumin et Chen: Manque de Communication

**Xiumin et Chen : Manque de communication (?) ( Xiumin and Chen : Lack of communication (?) ) **

* * *

Joonmyun et Yixing étaient assis sur le canapé – rigolant, comme les deux hommes matures qu'ils étaient – lorsque Minseok et Jongdae entrèrent.

Yixing arrêta immédiatement de rire et les observa minutieusement. Ils marchaient main dans la main, se disant des choses mignonnes (« tu es si marrant ! Tu est si mignon ! T'es juste parfait. ») et se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. Probablement pour aider Sehun et Luhan à préparer le déjeuner.

Minseok aimait cuisiner, et n'importe où allait Minseok, Jongdae allait avec lui. Ca serait probablement la même chose en Chine.

Chine. Chinois. Mandarin… Parfait.

« Non. » Joonmyun interrompit les pensées de Yixing.

« Quoi ? »

« Pas eux ! Ils sont juste trop… Trop… » »

« Trop ? »

« Inconscient. Oui. Inconscient de ce qui pourrait leur amener du malheur. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Hé bien… Hum… Je… »

« Tu ne pense quand même pas y arriver avec ça, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. »

Yixing les regarda entrer dans la cuisine, un sourire diabolique collé au visage.

« Hey Joonmyun. »

« Oui ? »

« Où est ce que Minseok et Jongdae gardent leurs livres de Mandarin ? »

« Hum… Dans leur chambre ? »

« Quoi ? Sur leur lit ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« En fait, je crois que les livres sont ici. »Joonmyun se leva et se dirigea vers la table, où étaient en effet, les livres de Minseok et Jongdae, grand ouverts.

« Juste en attente de modifications. » Dit Yixing.

Joonmyun regarda juste Yixing se lever, les roues qui tournaient dans sont cerveau étaient si évidentes, c'était tout de même admirable de voir combien Yixing mettait d'énergie là dedans.

« Donc, tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Hé bien, tu sais comment c'est avec Minseok-shi et Jongdae-shi… »

Le déjeuner était normalement un moment sans incidents, que EXO aimait puisqu'il leur donnait la chance d'être eux même, sans avoir une centaine de fangirls/boys et des cameras qui observaient chacun de leur faits et gestes.

Joonmyun et Yixing étaient déjà assis à table – Joonmyun avait une vague idée de ce qu'avait fait Yixing, mais il n'était pas vraiment très sur, étant donné qu'il n'était pas très fort en Mandarin. Luhan et Sehun mettaient la table pendant que le reste des membres arrivaient.

Une fois que la nourriture était mise sur la table, tout les membres attrapèrent ce qui leur faisait envie, mais ça restait tout de même mignon et harmonieux.

« Hey ! Luhan-hyung ! Tu peux me passer une gobelet ? » Demanda Jongin de l'autre côté de la table.

« Non, non, Luhan-hyung, reste ici, j'y vais. Je suis plus proche.» Se leva Minseok. Jongdae allait le suivre quand Minseok le repoussa sur sa chaise, lui indiquant de rester assis.

« 我愛你 » Dit Jongdae. Luhan sourit, alors que Zitao roula des yeux. Ca arrivait à chaque repas. Minseok était vraiment serviable, et ensuite, ils s'appelaient par n'importe quel petit nom à table, indiquant que ça leur servait à s' « exercer au Mandarin ». Ils avaient entendu cette phrase si souvent, que tout le monde savait très bien que ça voulait dire « Je t'aime ».

«你很漂亮 » Minseok répondit. Luhan sourit une nouvelle fois, et murmura à Jongin « Ca veut dire 'Tu es magnifique' » Jongin sourit face à ça.

« 我想做愛 » Répondit Jongdae. Les sourcils de Wufan se froncèrent, refletant ce que le reste de EXO-M pensaient, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Luhan rougit et traduit une nouvelle fois pour Jongin, « Hum… Il a dit, 'Je veux faire l'amour'. » Jongin rigola, avant de l'expliquer à Kyungsoo.

« Ils semblent un peu plus insouciants que d'habitude » fit remarquer Baekhyun après avoir entendu Jongin, Chanyeol hocha en accord.

« 吸我,» Minseok appela Jongdae.

Wufan recracha toute l'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Les yeux de Zitao devinrent des soucoupes. Luhan devint si rouge qu'il ressemblait à une tomate. Yixing cachait son visage dans ses bras pour cacher son fou rire.

« Hum… Minmin… Heu… Ce que tu viens de dire… » Commença Wufan, essayant de regarder les autres membres pour avoir un peu d'aide.

« Quoi ? Je lui demandais simplement de m'aider. On a pas arrêter de dire ça aujourd'hui, » Répondit joyeusement Minseok.

« Heu… » Luhan ne savait pas quoi dire. A la place, il opta pour rougir encore plus – Sehun commençait à s'inquiéter un peu.

« T-t-tu viens juste d-de demander à J-J-Jongdae de te faire une 'f-fel-fellat-tion' , p-pour ainsi d-dire » Expliqua Zitao, d'une voix la plus calme possible.

Jongin et Kyungsoo éclatèrent de rire. Baekhyun et Chanyeol partagèrent une expression de « pas mal ». Sehun était trop occupé à aider son petit-ami. Joonmyun cacha son visage de la même manière que Yixing. Il devait rester quand même un peu discret.

« A-attendez, » bégaya Jongdae, « Depuis le début… A chaque fois que j'appelais Minseok… Je lui demander de me faire un fellation ? »

Tout le monde était silencieux, à part Jongin, Kyungsoo, Joonmyun et Yixing qui rigolaient encore. Ils ne rigolèrent pas face à ce qui se passa après.

« C'est… Un peu hot » Tout le monte se tourna pour voir Minseok.

« Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de dire ce que je pense qu'il a dit ? » Demanda Chanyeol.

« Je crois, » Répondit Baekhyun. Jongdae observa Minseok de haut-en-bas de la façon la plus chaude que chacun des EXO avait jamas vu. Kyungsoo et Zitao rougirent.

« Ma chambre. Maintenant. » Dit Jongdae, Minseok suivit.

Joonmyun regarda Yixing, qui partageait sa chambre avec Jongdae.

« Bah, tu vas rien dire ? Il va probablement lui faire une fellation dans TA chambre ? » Joonmyun chuchota à Yixing.

« J'y ai déjà pensé. »

« OH MON DIEU ! C'EST QUOI CETTE ODEUR ! » On pouvait entendre Minseok jusque dans l'entrée. Et Jongdae semblait être en train de tousser.

« Ca devrait étouffer leurs hormones. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne bombe-puante. Cockblocker pour mieux reigner. » Yixing sourit, Joonmyun le rejoignit et ils se donnèrent un high-five sous la table.

« C'était quand même peut-être plus embarrassant que ça aurait pu l'être. » Commenta Joonmyun.

« Mais c'était beaucoup plus divertissant. » Répondit Yixing.


	4. Baekhyun et Chanyeol : Trop Romantiques

**Baekhyun et Chanyeol : Trop Romantique ( Baekhyun and Chanyeol : Too romantic ) **

* * *

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à essayer de ne pas se faire accuser du coup de la bombe-puante, Yixing aida à débarasser. C'était le moins que son côté angélique pouvait faire.

Joonmyun regarda, amusé, Sehun qui essayait toujours de calmer Luhan – qui était toujours plutôt assez rouge. Wufan avait déjà emmené un Zitao plutôt pâle dans le salon, pour lui changer les idées avec des jouets ou autre chose. Jongin et Kyungsoo étaient d'accord pour aider à cause de l'absence de Luhan et Sehun. Enfin, c'était plus Kyungsoo qui voulait aider Yixing, et Jongin qui suivait.

Joonmyun pensait à qui serait leur prochaine cible. Jongin et Kyunngsoo avait été assez gentils pour se montrer volontaire et aider – Donc, Joonmyun ne penser pas que les attaquer serait très juste.

Enfin. Alors qu'il réflechissait à ça, Yixing essuya la dernière assiette, et offrit un grand sourire à Jongin et Kyungsoo, leur indiquant qu'ils pouvaient partir maintenant. Kyungsoo et Jongin lui sourirent en retour, avant de sortir rapidement pour jouer un peu plus.

« Qui son les prochains ? » Demanda Yixing.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Répondit Joonmyun.

A ce moment précis, la tête de Chanyeol apparut dans la cuisine.

« Aucune idée pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aucune idée du fait que tu étais si curieux. » Répondit rapidement Yixing. Joonmyun gloussa.

« Bah, tout le monde sait que je suis curieux, surtout depuis l'incident Wufan/Zitao. » Répondit Chanyeol, se dirigeant dans la cuisine pour attraper un truc à manger.

« On vient juste de manger, Yeollie-shi, » Commenta Beakhyun depuis l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Y'a rien de mal avec le fait de faire des collations supplémentaires, » Dit Yixing.

« Tu peux parler… Tu ne prend jamais de poids. » Fit remarquer Joonmyun.

Chanyeol sourit simplement à tout le monde alors qu'il attrapait un fruit. Il regarda dans la direction de Baekhyun.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure Baekhyunnie ~ ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai écris une chanson pour toi Channie ! » Baekhyun répondit avec enthousiasme.

« C'est super ! Tu n'avais pas à… »

« Toujours. Toujours pour toi. »

« Aww… »

« Oh, et je voulais m'excuser encore pour être gênant quand je dors… »

Chanyeol rigola face à ça. Yixing observait avec une expression interessée, et, pour une fois, Joonmyun semblait avoir une idée diabolique en formation dans sa tête.

C'était connu chez les EXO que même s'ils ressemblaient au couple le plus opposé –la personnalité romantique de Chanyeol mixée avec l'amour des ballades et du piano de Baekhyun les rendaient le couple le plus romantique du dortoir.

Yixing aimait bien les embêter là-dessus.

« Gênant quand tu dors ? Dormir ? Je doute que c'est ce que vous faisiez la nuit dernière… »

« Yixing-hyung ! »

« Quoi c'est vrai, non ? C'est pour ça que tu rougis ? »

« Non ! On a juste parlé, c'est tout. » Se défendit Chanyeol.

Yixing cligna des yeux. Il semblait que Chanyeol disait la vérité.

« Vous avez simplement parlé dans votre chambre ? Je veux dire, vous avez votre propre chambre, pourquoi vous ne… » Joonmyun décida de se joindre à la conversation.

« Tout le monde ne pense pas qu'au sexe dans ce dortoir, Joonmyun-hyung, » Baekhyun sourit, amusé.

« Je ne… »

« Okay, c'est l'heure d'y aller ! Je veux vraiment te montrer cette chanson avant l'heure du diner. Salut hyungs ! » Baekhyun se dépécha de sortir, trainant un Chanyeol assez confus.

Yixing se tourna vers Joonmyun.

« Bon, tu ne peux pas me dire que ce couple n'a besoin de rien. N'importe quoi. J'ai pensé que Luhan et Sehun était vraiment nul- »

« - Ce qui était tout à fait faux - »

« - Oui, oui, on a réglé ça. Je veux dire j'embête toujours Chanyeol sur le fait d'avoir des rapports… Et, ouais, il rougit toujours… Mais je pensais pas qu'ils était si prudes… »

« Je suppose que c'est là qu'on arrive… Mais bien sur, on les arrêtera à la fin. » Finit Joonmyun.

Yixing regarda Joonmyun avec un sourire.

« Il semblerait que tu comprends enfin. » Annonça-t-il calmement.

« Ecoutes hyung, je sais que tu essayes d'aider… Mais je pense pas que ça va marcher. »

« Ca ne marcehra pas si tu n'essayes pas. Forcément. »

Chanyeol fixa son hyung.

« J'ai déjà eu des rapports avec Baekhyun-ah. Rooh. Je ne suis pas un enfant. » Chanyeol se défendit.

« Mais avez-vous eu des rapports recemment ? » Demanda Joonmyun.

Chanyeol s'arrêta.

« Définis… 'Récemment' » Répondit-il prudemment.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu a tout un après midi devant toi ! Est-ce que vous allez au moins faire quelque chose ? Sexuelement ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cette conversation avec toi. »

« J'essaye juste d'être un bon leader. Alors, tu vas profiter de l'offre ou pas ? »

Chanyeol fixa Joonmyun un petit peu, avant de hocher discrètement.

« Channie ? »

« Je suis là ! »

Baekhyun entra dans la salle de bain qui était vide, ce qui était surprenant considérant que c'était d'habitude toujours pris.

« Hum… Pourquoi tu voulais que je vien- Whoa bébé. » Baehkyun fixa l'homme magnifique qui se trouvait en face de lui, qui portait simplement une serviette.

Chanyeol sourit légerement, et doucement, d'une façon séduisante, marcha vers Baekhyun. Quand il arriva devant lui, il se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Baekhyun. Celui-ci été abasourdi par le magnifique Chanyeol, mais il avait toujours une question en tête.

« Je voulais juste… Hum… te remercier… Pour la chanson et tout, » Dit Chanyeol. « Aucun des membres ne va nous interrompre, parce que Joonmyun-hyung prépare un jeu pour eux. »

« Oh » Répondit Baekhyun, un sourire se formant doucement sur ses lèvres, avant de bouger pour enlever son tee-shirt. « Prenons une douche alors. »

« Attends, » Yixing signala à Joonmyun. Ils étaient à côté de la fenêtre de la salle de bain, écoutant l'eau de la douche couler en même temps que les, ahem, bruits intéressants sortant de la pièce.

« Oh Channie ! Juste là ~ »

« Tu est s-si sexy. »

« Mmm… Continue bébé… »

« Tu étais si chaud quand tu chantais cette chanson pour moi, »

« Ugh… Channie… »

« Mm… »

« Je vais v -»

« Maintenant ! » Yixing fit silencieusement signe, et Joonmyun tappa dans le tuyau. Ils se penchèrent sur le mur, et profitèrent de leur récompense.

« ojjfbg »

« ARGH ! L'EAU EST GELEE ! »

Joonmyun et Yixing devaient rigoler silencieusement, autrement, Chanyeol et Baekhyun les entendraient. Ils se firent un High-five tout de même.

Ce qu'ils ne virent pas fit une certaine personne regarder depuis la fenêtre du dortoir.


	5. Kai et DO: Bruyants Vraiment bruyants

**Kai et D.O. : Bruyants. Vraiment Bruyants. (Kai and D.O. : Noisy. Really Noisy. )**

* * *

Yixing et Joonmyun gloussèrent alors qu'ils revenaient au dortoir, et ils s'assirent prudemment à côté des autres dans le salon, se mélangeant rapidement, ainsi, ils ne donneraient pas l'impression d'avoir disparu.

« Aish. De tout les moments pour que l'eau devienne froide. » Chanyeol bougonna depuis le couloir. Un Baekhyun tout aussi irrité le suivant, mais avant que Chanyeol n'entre dans la pièce, Baekhyun attrapa rapidement son poignet pour le retourner et l'embrassa. Il se pencha encore un peu plus, de façon à pouvoir murmurer dans l'oreille de Chanyeol.

« Tu me dois quelque chose. Et je te dois quelque chose… Donc, se soir ? » Il se recula et offrit un clin d'œil à Chanyeol avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Chanyeol sourit et le suivit.

« Comment se passe le jeu ? » Demanda Baekhyun, s'asseyant à coté de Kyungsoo.

« Hé bien, évidemment, Luhan et Jongin monopolisent la console, mais on a tous fait au moins deux parties. » Répondit Kyungsoo. Son attention concentré sur la partie de Jongin. Tout le monde dans la pièce semblait concentré sur ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran. Sehun était, évidemment, en train d'encourager Luhan, de sa propre façon, pendant que Wufan et Zitao encourageaient aussi Luhan. Puisque Jongin et Kyungsoo avaient aidé à ranger la cuisine après le repas, Minseok et Jongdae encourageaient Jongin.

« Hey. Vous êtes pour qui les gars ? Dites nous pour qu'on puisse se séparer équitablement, » Demanda Joonmyun à Chanyeol, qui était venu se mettre à côté de lui.

« Bah, d'après ce que je vois, Kyungsoo a déjà convaincu Baekhyun de se mettre pour Jongin, alors je vais me mettre pour lui aussi. Vous encouragez Luhan tout les deux ? » Répondit Chanyeol.

« Okay ». Joonmyun acquiesça. Il se tourna pour dire à Yixing qui il devait encourager, ils faisaient toujours à ça au dortoir, séparer les choses de façon équitable et être sûr que tout le monde était traité de la même façon. Ils avaient besoin de ce genre d'attitude pour survivre sur les plateaux d'émissions de variété, ou n'importe quelle émission de télévision. Connaître les faiblesses et les points forts des autres était essentiel.

Alors ils s'encourageaient équitablement, mais chacun savait, c'était évident qu'une fois que le jeu se terminerait le « maitre des jeux » triompherait. Jongin gagnait n'importe quel jeu. A part si vous lui donniez un rubix cube, puisqu'il le passait à Luhan.

« WHOOOP ! WHOOOP ! J'AI GAGNE ! YAY ! WHOOO ! » Jongin cria comme s'il venait de gagner un million de won, sautant de haut en bas puis serrant Kyungsoo dans ses bras. Oh, et prenant un selca. Oui, Jongin était un peu comme ça.

EXO était habitué à ces réactions maintenant, heureusement, ils les trouvaient extrêmement attachant plutôt qu'ennuyant.

« Mon Dieu, ils sont bruyants » Fit remarquer gentiment Yixing.

« En effet, ils le s- Attends. Je viens juste de penser à quelque chose. »

« Oooh… Continue… »

« Hum… Ça implique du bruit ? Ça peut gêner les autres ? »

« Meh. Ils se sont amusés, c'est notre tour maintenant. Allons-y ! »

« D-d'accord, si tu le dis. » Joonmyun accepta. Il donna rapidement quelques instructions à Yixing, par rapport à Kyungsoo, les taquineries et l'air trop heureux qu'il avait après le câlin de Jongin. Il regarda autour rapidement, et voyant que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, se dirigea vers le couloir et alla dans sa chambre pour prendre se dont il avait besoin.

Microphones et écouteurs.

Jongin était un peu confus.

Kyungsoo l'avait ignoré toute la journée, surtout après qu'il ait gagné le jeu, et Jongin n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi. Il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de parler de ce problème avec son hyung.

« Joonmyun-hyung, Kyungsoo-hyung m'ignore. » Jongin fit la moue.

« Oh! Hé bien… Dans une situation dans laquelle mon ami m'ignore… Hmm… Je pense que tu devrais simplement revenir en arrière par rapport à quelque chose que tu as fait un peu plus tôt. »

« Hum… Quand j'ai gagné le jeu ? »

« Oui, ensuite ? »

« J'ai crié ? Est-ce que ça l'aurait énervé ? Non, non, je cris tout le t- »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Heu… J'ai sauté de haut en bas ? »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'est ce que tu as fait à Kyungsoo ? »

« Oh. »

« Oh en effet. »

« Je lui ai fait un câlin ? Je ne pensais p- »

« Hé bien pense alors. »

Un air de réalisation traversa le visage de Jongin.

« Si tu veux faire un câlin à ton petit-ami, tu dois penser à ses sentiments aussi, Jongin. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu n'étais pas très calme et posé quand Kyungsoo portait ce pantalon bla -»

« Okay, okay, c'est bon, j'ai compris hyung, » soupira Jongin, « Mais, je dois faire quoi ? »

Joonmyun lui sourit.

« Paraître sexy, être sexy, agir sexy » Jongin faisait les cent pas dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kyungsoo. « Allez Jongin. Tu peux le faire sur scène, alors encore plus devant ton petit-ami. »

Il venait juste d'envoyer Joonmyun chercher Kyungsoo pour lui, et Jongin se sentait un peu nerveux. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Jongin-ah ? »

« Kyungsoo ! » Jongin attrapa rapidement la main de Kyungsoo, et le tira pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Hum… » Kyungsoo commençait à être nerveux, Jongin n'avait pas pour habitude d'être sérieux quand il était avec lui.

« Il faut que tu m'en parle à chaque fois que tu ne te sens pas à l'aise. »

Les yeux de Kyungsoo s'élargirent à la déclaration de Jongin.

« Ne fais pas ça bébé. Tu ressemble à un lapin effrayé. Un lapin adorable, mais quand même un lapin effrayé. »

Kyungsoo essaya de contrôler ses yeux.

« Maintenant, on dirait que tu es en train de souf- Okay. Retournons à ce dont je parlais. Est-ce que tu m'ignorais parce que je t'ai rendu un peu trop content quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras dans le salon quand j'ai gagné le jeu ? » Jongin demanda à Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hocha de la tête, et regarda le sol.

« Soo-ah… Regarde moi s'il te plait. »

« Désolé, c'est juste q- »

« Chut. » Jongin leva un doigt « C'est bon. C'est bien de savoir que je suis toujours une machine à danser. »

« Tu rigoles ? » Murmura Kyungsoo « T'es toujours super sexy »

« Vraiment ? » La voix de Jongin descendit d'une octave et la tête de Kyungsoo se releva d'un coup. Jongin sourit et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Kyungsoo. Jongin aimait la douceur des lèvres de Kyungsoo et devenait un fouillis de gémissement rien qu'en l'embrassant.

« Hey Wufan-hyung », Zitao se redressa, « Tu n'entends pas quelque chose ? »

« Nope » Répondit Wufan.

« On doit vraiment travailler sur tes réponses. »

« Je ne peux pas sérieuse- Attends. Est-ce que c'était… Un gémissement ? »

« Je crois qu'on entend quelque chose qu'on n'est pas sensé entendre. »

« M-mais comment ? On entend Luhan et Sehun seulement parce que c'est silencieux durant la nuit, et qu'ils n'ont toujours pas compris le concept de 'silencieux'. Maintenant le bruit des jeux de Luhan et Yixing devraient cou- »

« Ohh Kyungsoo.. » Entendirent-ils Jongin.

« Enlève ton pantalon, bébé… » Kyungsoo dit d'une façon séduisante à Jongin.

Cette fois ci, tout le dortoir l'entendit.

« Merde » Dit Wufan.

« Qu'est ce que t'as dit Wufan ? »

« Heu… Mal-à-l'aise. Oui, hum… J'me sens mal à l'aise maintenant… Dans cette situat- »

« Je ne crois pas une seconde. »

« Ah, d'accord » Kris reconnu sa défaite.

Luhan et Sehun se regardèrent, un conversation silencieuse se passant entre eux deux. Baekhyun et Chanyeol semblait être en train de faire la même chose. Ils se regardèrent ensuite les uns les autres et évidemment, ils pensaient tous la même chose.

Yixing et Joonmyun avait prévu ça à la perfection.

« Il n'y a aucune chance qu'i -»

« Écoutes, je comprends qu'ils aient des beso- »

« Si on n'a pas pu y arri-»

« Ils ne vont pas obtenir leur satisfaction. »

Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun et Chanyeol se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Kyungsoo et Jongin.

Joonmyun et Yixing se sourirent. Cockblocker sans jamais trop essayer.

Kyungsoo décida qu'il serait embarrassé tout le temps. Si c'est ce qu'il fallait pour déclencher le sexy Jongin, alors c'était ce qu'il fallait.

« Kyungsoo… Plus fort… S'il te plait… »

« Bien sur, bébé. »

Bientôt, ce n'était plus que gémissement et grognement dans l'air, et Kyungsoo pouvait sentir Jongin se tendre.

« Tu y es presque bébé ? »

« O-o-ou.. »

« Moi au- »

*Bam*

« Oh hey les gars! On est là pour vous donner le linge! » Avaient trébuchés à l'intérieur, Luhan et Sehun, visages brillants, et Chanyeol et Baekhyun avec des paniers pleins de vêtements.

Kyungsoo remonta immédiatement les couvertures pour les couvrir, Jongin et lui.

« Qu'est. Ce. Que. Vous. Faites. Tous . Ici. » Kyungsoo gronda de frustration.

Jongin était assis à côté de lui, la même expression au visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? On vous amène juste le linge ! Okay ! Aller, salut ! » Luhan dit gaiement avant de sortir de la chambre – les autres suivant derrière lui.

Kyungsoo se rallongea dans le lit, Jongin décidant de trouver du bon dans cette situation, se blottissant contre un Kyungsoo chaud et nu. Kyungsoo sourit aux actions de Jongin, mais pas avant de se demander tout haut .

« Comment ont-ils pu nous entendre ? »

Ils devaient sortir.

Ils rigolaient trop.

Yixing et Joonmyun étaient en dehors de la maison, rigolant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il semblerait que beaucoup de leur membre aient un petit problème de jalousie.

« Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient vraiment rentrer dans la chambre… »

« Et tu as entendu ce que Luhan a dit avant de sortir ? 'Okay ! Aller, Salut !' »

Ils s'effondrèrent presque de rire, alors ils s'assirent pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment pour se calmer.

« Je dois admettre, ça va être bizarre en Chine sans quelqu'un comme toi pour faire des choses comme ça. » Yixing dit calmement.

« Ha… C'est pas grave. On se reverra bientôt. Maintenant, n'oublies pas, il nous reste un couple à faire avant que la soirée se termine. »

Yixing et Joonmyun se regardèrent et sourirent.


	6. EXO n'est pas amusé Du tout

** EXO n'est pas amusé. Du tout. (EXO is not amused. At all.)**

* * *

« Wufan-hyung, Tu ne pense pas qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de chose bizarre aujourd'hui? »

Zitao était assis, les jambes croisées, à côté d'un Wufan soucieux. Il commençait à faire noir, ça aller probablement bientôt être l'heure du diner.

« Ouais... Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Je sais pas quoi… Mais quelque chose de bizarre. » Wufan murmura, ses yeux faisant le tour de la pièce, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui ne serai pas à sa place. « Hmm… Donne moi juste un moment. »

Wufan se leva et appela tout les membres dans le dortoir.

Jongin et Kyungsoo arrivèrent dans le salon avec un air quelque peu ennuyé au visage, mais il semblait qu'ils arrivaient à faire avec. Chanyeol et Baekhyun arrivèrent juste après, rigolant entre eux des deux membres en face d'eux. Luhan et Sehun arrivèrent de la cuisine, chacun tenant une barre de chocolat.

« Où avez-vous eu le chocolat ? » Demanda Chanyeol, les yeux grand ouverts, il n'avait pas posé les yeux sur du chocolat depuis un moment.

« Ça vient de la réserve cachée de Yixing » Sehun répondit rapidement.

« Whoa, » Baekhyun commença, « Hey, Luhan, tu sais combien je t'aime, hein ? »

« Pas autant qu'ils m'aiment ! » Jongin annonça en plaisantant. Tout le monde rigola.

Luhan et Sehun ne rigolèrent pas. Ils continuèrent de mâcher leur barre de chocolat en fixant le sol.

« Wufan-hyung ! » Jongdae arriva en bondissant, Minsoek non loin derrière, « C'est à propos de quoi cette réunion spéciale ? »

« J'appelle tout les membres ici. » Wufan examina rapidement la pièce, « hey, où sont Joonmyun-hyung et Yixing-hyung ? »

« Ils sont dehors, » Répondit Zitao depuis là où il était, à côté de la fenêtre, « Ils ont l'air de rigoler par rapport à quelque chose. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient si proches. » Minseok annonça.

« Moi non plus » Kyungsoo approuva.

« Ha hé bien… On leur parlera de la réunion après. » Wufan dit.

« Heu… La réunion est à propos de quoi ? » Demanda Minseok.

Wufan prit une grande inspiration et allait commencer son super discours…

… Seulement pour être interrompu par ninja Zitao.

« C'est à propos de toutes les choses étranges qui se sont passé aujourd'hui ! Vous agissez tous comme des adolescents en crise d'hormones ! Ce n'était pas nécessaire d'aller dans la chambre pendant que Kyungsoo et Jongin faisaient leurs affaires ! » Zitao explosa, pointant tout le monde du doigt, et se montrant comme le ninja effrayant qu'il pouvait parfois être.

« Mais Zita- »

« Laisse-nous expli-»

« Ce qui se pa- »

« Ce n'est pas notre fau- »

« STOP ! » Wufan cria, « Un seul à la fois ! Bordel. Ou deux à la fois, comme chacun de vos problèmes semblent avoir eut lieu lorsque vous étiez avec un autre membre. » Zitao secoua la tête, derrière, en entendant le langage de Wufan.

Jongin et Kyungsoo commencèrent à se plaindre avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse, sentant qu'ils étaient ceux les plus en droit, parce que quatre membres du groupe avaient ruiné leur 'attraction'. Jongin paraissait se presser un peu lorsqu'il devait expliquer pourquoi il était énervé.

« Attends. Attends. Ralentis. C'est quoi ton problème exactement ? » Demanda Wufan.

Jongin regarda autour. Kyungsoo regardait le sol tandis que les autres gloussaient.

« Je vous déteste vraiment des fois les gars… C'est parce que… »

« Oui ? »

« Je… Je… »

« Bon Dieu, crache le morceau. »

Jongin prit une pause, avant de prendre une inspiration et de dire doucement…

« Je n'ai pas pu avoir mon orgasme. »

La pièce devint silencieuse, comme si un bouton pour arrêter le son avait était poussé dans chacune de leur tête. Les membres commencèrent à se regarder avec confusion, et un peu d'embarras.

« Quo- » Zitao commença avant d'être interrompu par un Wufan en colère.

« Attendez. Donc vous avez TOUS essayé d'avoir des relations aujourd'hui ? Sérieusement les gars ? »

Tout le monde hocha bêtement. Wufan se gifla mentalement.

« Techniquement, vous n'avez pas encore essa- » Commença Chanyeol.

« Tu nous fait vraiment remarquer ça mainte- » Wufan répondit.

« Joonmyun et Yixing non plus. » Réfléchit Luhan.

Les membres se regardèrent les uns les autres pendant que les pièces s'emboitaient. Chacun des visage montrant un mélange d'amusement, de frustration et d'admiration face au jeu de leur hyungs.

« Alors c'est pour ça que Yixing a demandé à Jongin de danser pour nous… » Luhan réfléchit.

« Attendez. Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir avec vous deux ? » Jongin se tourna pour demander.

« Je me disais bien que Yixing passait un peu trop de temps avec nos manuels de Mandarin… » Jongdae commenta.

« Pour ne pas mentionner la bombe avec écrit Yixing hyung en gros dessus. » Ajouta Minseok.

« Ça n'explique toujours pas l'eau froide de la dou- » Chanyeol remarqua.

« Oh ! Je peux expliquer ça ! J'ai vu Yixing-hyung et Joonmyun-hyung taper sur le tuyau en dehors de la salle de bain ! » Tao dit d'un air excité.

« Sheesh… » Wufan commença à se sentir étourdi.

« Ce n'est toujours pas juste que vous nous ayez interrompus. » Murmura Kyungsoo.

« Tout le monde t'entendais Kyungsoo-shi ! » Baekhyun répondit.

« Ça n'a aucun sen- » Kyungsoo rajouta.

« Ça en a quand on utilise ça, » Minseok leva une paire d'écouteurs qu'il venait de trouver derrière un pot de fleur.

Trois mots couvraient les écouteurs.

Kim Joon Myun.

Tout le monde dans le dortoir grogna. Comment leur gentil leader de EXO-K pouvait être comme ça ? Vous voulez une réponse ? Yixing.

« Hé bien. Je pense qu'il est évident que le dernier couple restant est Zitao-ah et moi… Alors… Tout le monde veux une revanche ? » Wufan demanda calmement.

Wufan sourit face aux membres décidés.

Yixing et Joonmyun allaient vraiment s'en prendre.


	7. Tao et Kris: Beaucoup trop perspicaces

**Tao et Kris: Beaucoup trop perspicaces. Partie 1 (Tao and Kris: Too damn perceptive. Part 1.)**

* * *

« Wufan-hung… »

« Oui? »

« Je ne suis pas sur de ça. »

Wufan fit simplement signe à Zitao de se calmer. Ils étaient en train de mettre les assiettes pour le diner qui aller commencer dans un moment.

« Ça va aller Zitao-ah... Tu n'as qu'à suivre les membres. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il faut faire. Et si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec quelque chose, souviens toi que comme tout les membres veulent s'en prendre à Joonmyun-shi et Yixing-shi… Tu n'auras probablement pas grand-chose à faire. »

Zitao semblait rassuré par cette réponse, il devint instantanément le mignon maknae qu'il était toujours.

« Okay hyung~ » Zitao répondit joyeusement.

Wufan sourit. Il était vraiment soulagé qu'ils aient démasqué Joonmyun et Yixing avant qu'ils ne leur fassent la même chose, et les poussent, lui et Zitao à faire leur première fois. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé à ça… Hey. Bien sur qu'il y avait déjà pensé. Tao était juste trop mignon et sexy à la fois pour que n'importe qui puisse le toucher sans même imaginer. Aussi, ajoutez le fait qu'il avait déjà vu Zitao à peu près nu, avec ses abdominaux bien dessinés et sa poitrine douce et ses cuisses fortes que Wufan voulait simplement mordre n'im…

Wufan secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées. _Aish – Joonmyun et Yixing ne sont même pas en train d'essayer, que je suis déjà comme ça._

En parlant de Joonmyun et Yixing, ils venaient d'entrer dans le dortoir, heureusement, juste au moment où leur réunion venait de finir. Wufan se sourit à lui même. Ils avaient un bon plan. Quoi de pire que d'être interrompus? Probablement devenir excité... Puis ne pas être capable de faire quelque chose pour s'en débarrasser. Wufan et Zitao avaient finis de mettre les assiettes, ils étaient donc en train d'attendre que Jongdae et Minseok finissent de préparer le diner. Ils s'assirent ensemble sur le banc de la cuisine, tout les deux plongés dans leurs pensées.

« Hey, Wufan-hyung... »

« Oui? »

« Passe moi ton téléphone. »

« Er... D'accord. »

« J'ai envie de prendre une selca »

Wufan sourit à l'innocence de Zitao et lui donna son téléphone... Qui aurait très bien pu être celui de Zitao. Il contenait des centaines de photos d'eux et des membres. Et Zitao aimait personnaliser les sonneries pour chaque personne dans la liste de contact de Wufan. Par exemple, il avait 'Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting' pour Zitao, il avait la chanson Coréenne '3 Ours' pour sa mère, et 'Sexyback' pour Jongin. C'était d'ailleurs assez amusant à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'appelait. Wufan sourit à la caméra du téléphone.

« Aw... Vous êtes trop mignons.» Yixing annonça en entrant dans la cuisine.

Zitao et Wufan se gelèrent, alors qu'ils essayaient de contrôler leurs expressions.

« M-merci hyung? » Zitao demanda.

« Pas de problèmes p'tits mignons. » Yixing dit en passant devant eux pour vérifier la nourriture. Il était en mode Yixing-affamé.

« Non mais, nous appeler mignons? C'est une façon bizarre de nous fai- » La bouche de Zitao fut couverte par la main de Wufan.

« Une façon bizarre de faire quoi? » Joonmyun était soudainement apparu derrière eux, « Oh. Pourquoi ta main est posée sur la bouche de Zitao, Wufan? Mon dieu, vous êtes trop adorables. »

Wufan étai confus par cette façon d'attaquer.

« Ok tout le monde! Le diner est servis! » Minseok appela depuis la cuisine.

Tout le monde arriva dans la salle à manger, chacun des membres faisant de son mieux pour ne pas sourire de trop.

– – – –

Tout le monde venait juste de finir de diner et ils étaient toujours assis parce que Joonmyun et Yixing n'avaient pas envie de quitter la salle à manger. C'était parfait pour les autres.

« C'était vraiment très bon, Minmin-hyung! » Sehun fit remarquer.

« Merci! » Minseok répondit joyeusement. « J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de cuisiner un peu plus pour vous dans le futur. »

C'était le signal.

Chanyeol se pencha un peu et commença à murmurer des choses sales dans l'oreille de Baekhyun, Faisant en sorte que se soit entendu par Joonmyun et Yixing. Ils agissaient comme s'ils n'entendaient pas, mais l'incessant tapement des doigts de Joonmyun sur la table, prouvait qu'ils pouvaient entendre.

Minseok sourit et se tourna soudainement vers Jongdae, avant de l'attraper, et de le serrer contre lui, de façon à ce que ça ressemble simplement à une embrassade, mais ils ne laissèrent pas l'autre partir. Au lieu de ça, ils commencèrent à danser au milieu de la cuisine. Ce qui aurait été vraiment amusant, excepté le fait que la main de Minseok, cachée par le banc de la cuisine, paraissait être placé d'une façon qui suggérait qu'il était, ahem, en train d'aider Jongdae, d'une certaine manière. Yixing regarda dans la cuisine depuis la salle à manger et détourna vite son regard. Ils étaient habitués à entendre des choses, pas à les voir.

Jongin décida ensuite de se lever, emmenant Kyungsoo avec lui et suggéra qu'ils s'entrainent à danser du freestyle. Il semblait que Jongin avait une idée différente de danse en tête. Avant que personne ne le sache, ils étaient en train de tourner au milieu de la salle à manger. Joonmyun commençait à rougir un peu.

Luhan et Sehun firent juste ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux. S'embrasser. Avant que personne ne le sache, la plupart des couples commencèrent à faire des bruits suggestifs, que Yixing et Joonmyun remarquèrent certainement. Ils remuèrent sur leur siège. Les gémissement et soupirs et rires séducteurs créaient une atmosphère étrange et sexuelle. Yixing et Joonmyun étaient un peu inquiet , parce qu'ils étaient sans aucun doute affectés par ça.

Yixing et Joonmyun décidèrent qu'ils voulaient éviter une situation étrange et commencèrent à se lever de leur chaise quand Wufan les appela.

« Où vas-tu Yixing? Il faut que tu attende ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai finis l'emploi du temps. Même chose pour toi Joonmyun! Il faut que tu fasse l'emploi du temps pour EXO-K. » Wufan agissait d'une façon complètement ignorante fasse aux gémissement et soupirs qui l'entouraient. Zitao et Wufan avaient déjà parlé de ce que chaque couple ferait, donc ils étaient préparés.

« Heu... C'est sur ton téléphone, c'est ça? » Joonmyun demanda.

« Ouaip. » Wufan affirma.

« Est-ce que je peux... Erm... Heu... »

« Le voir? Bien sur. » Wufan répondit joyeusement, passant le téléphone à Joonmyun.

Joonmyun ne fit plus attention à ce qu'il se passait, ouvrit simplement le téléphone dans le but de lire, alors qu'il essayait de trouver un certain frottement à un certain endroit entre ses jambes. Yixing ne paraissait pas mieux, évidement affecté par tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.


	8. Tao et Kris: Beaucoup trop perspicaces2

**Tao et Kris: Beaucoup trop perspicaces. Partie 2 (Tao and Kris: Too damn perceptive. Part 2.)**

* * *

Cette torture pour Joonmyun et Yixing dura pendant une bonne heure. Ce qui pourrait, ou ne pourrait pas paraître comme un long moment, mais on peut expliquer tellement de choses qu'i faire sur l'emploi du temps tout en étant excité, avant que ça ne devienne trop.

« Je dois vraiment y aller. » Yixing expliqua. Joonmyun acquiesça, rendant rapidement son téléphone à Wufan. Ils se levèrent, Wufan les lassant partir cette fois ci, mais ça ne fit pas apparaître les bosses de leur pantalon moins évidentes. Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il faisait le moment où ils furent sortis, et éclata de rire silencieusement.

Ils coururent vers leur chambre mais, « malheureusement » elles étaient fermées. Les membres pouvaient les entendre jurer depuis la cuisine/la salle à manger. Ils essayèrent ensuite la salle de bain, « malheureusement » Zitao y était déjà et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir bientôt. Plus de jurons furent entendus, finalement, ils sortirent dehors, et personne ne voulait même penser à ce qu'ils allaient faire dehors.

« Ils vont probablement essayer de calmer leur désir avec le vent froid ou un truc comme ça. » Luhan annonça.

« Ça paraît douloureux. » Jongin commenta.

« Meh. Mérité. » Baekhyun sourit.

Le reste de EXO sourit avec lui.

– –

« Je pense que ça a été une réussite » Fit remarquer Wufan alors qu'ils étaient installés dans leur chambre.

Après un petit moment, un Joonmyun et un Yixing tout les deux blêmes ré-entrèrent dans le dortoir et s'effondrèrent sur le canapé du salon. Joonmyun avait juste montré leur chambre; leur disant silencieusement: « Au lit. Maintenant. » EXO se sentirent presque désolés pour eux.

Presque.

« Mm... » Zitao répondit du bout des lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Zit- »

« Est ce qu'on est vraiment juste mignon? »

Wufan le fixa avec surprise.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à être mignon, » Wufan répondit.

« Ouais... Mais... Je veux dire... Tout les membres sont... Sexy. On avait pas besoin de cette démonstration pour le prouver. »

« Hé bien, je pense que tu es sexy, et c'est tout ce qui compte, n'est ce pas? » Wufan dit, bougeant de façon à faire un câlin de derrière. Zitao soupira.

Wufan n'aimait pas quand Zitao soupirait.

Les lèvres de Wufan bougèrent vers le cou de Zitao et commencèrent une suite de baiser le long de ses points sensibles. Zitao soupira silencieusement d'appréciation. Wufan sourit, et tourna Zitao pour l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant un moment avant que la langue de Wufan ne glisse sur les lèvres de Zitao, en demandant l'entrée. Zitao lui laissa sans hésitations et leurs langues bougèrent ensemble alors qu'ils s'embrassaient comme si le monde en dépendait.

Wufan décida que puisque Zitao avait été un vraiment gentil garçon, il méritait un cadeau. Sa bouche quitta celle de Zitao pour voyager vers son cou, mordant un peu sa clavicule avant de la lécher pour éviter toute peine. La main de Wufan se dirigea vers le pantalon de Zitao, et il défit le bouton, faisant en sorte d'appliquer une petite pression sur cet endroit.

Zitao glapit un peu, avant que Wufan ne couvre sa bouche avec la sienne.

« Tu as était vraiment gentil ces derniers temps, alors je vais te faire un cadeau. » Wufan murmura.

Zitao aimait les cadeaux de Wufan. Même s'ils n'avaient encore jamais eut de vraies relations, Wufan était étonnement doué pour les fellation et la masturbation.

Wufan se baissa et se mit à genou, pendant que Zitao essayait de trouver un quelconque endroit où se tenir, il allait en avoir besoin.

Wufan atteint le pantalon de Zitao et sortit sa virilité, léchant ses lèvres à sa vue.

« Tu es prêt? » Il demanda d'une façon seductive, regardant Zitao à travers ses cils. Zitao ne pouvait que hocher la tête.

Wufan prit la virilité de Zitao dans sa main droite, allant doucement de haut en bas. Zitao gémit. Wufan sourit, et sans même prévenir prit la virilité de Zitao dans sa bouche. Il fit tourner sa langue autour pendant qu'elle bougeait de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. Zitao paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Wufan continuait à son allure calme. Il commença à accélérer, lorsque les mains de Zitao bougèrent pour trouver un point d'attachement dans les cheveux de Wufan. Wufan commença à sentir Zitao se crisper.

« Argh...Wufan...Je vais ve- »

'Gom se-mari-ga

Han ji-be isseo.

Appa gom, umma gom, ae-gi gom...'

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie? » Wufan se tourna pour attraper son portable.

Zitao aurait rigolé face à cette situation, si seulement il n'était pas laissé insatisfait à cause de la MERE de Wufan qui téléphonait en plein milieu de séance « sexe »

« Allo? Umma? Pourquoi tu appelle à cette heure de la nuit? »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout. Avant de...

« OUI! On a réussi! On a cockbloqué tout les couples! Whoo whoo! » Répondit Joonmyun d'un ton enchanté à travers le téléphone.

« Quo-? »

« Exactement! » Yixing devait avoir pris le téléphone, « Non mais les gars, vraiment. Oui, Joonmyun et moi on était un peu mal à l'aise... D'accord, très mal à l'aise face à votre comportement... Mais vous savez qu'on est rentré dans le dortoir au milieu de votre réunion 'secrète', non? On a entendu tout les détails de votre plan. Oh, et on a délibérément changé la sonnerie pour les appels de Joonmyun, quand tu nous a passé ton téléphone... Parce que qui n'est pas tout de suite refroidi quand ses parents appellent en plein milieu d'une petite séance? En plus si c'est avec une chanson pour enfant! »

« Bien essayé les gars, mais on est les rois. Dormez bien! A demain! » Joonmyun leur fit remarquer avant que Yixing ne raccroche. Wufan fixa son téléphone, ne sachant pas s'il devait le jeter ou juste rigoler jusqu'à ce s'évanouir.

« J'y crois pas. » Zitao commenta. « Comment ils ont pu savoir quand est ce que j'allais presque atteindre l'orgasme? »

Wufan plissa des yeux, avant de se rappeler de quelque chose. Wufan laissa son téléphone sur son lit et commença à fouiller dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit finalement leur armoire et trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

« Merde. » Wufan jura. Tenant un micro avec trois mots d'écrits dessus.

Kim Joon Myun.

Wufan se laissa tomber sur son lit, éteignant le micro et le posant sur sa table de nuit. Zitao vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, ayant déjà remis son pantalon correctement.

« Tu veux faire quoi maintenant? » Demanda Wufan. Cette journée avait été si fatigante.

« Hé bien, on a une journée plutôt remplis demain... »

« Ouais... »

« Est ce qu'on peut au moins se câliner un peu avant de dormir quand même? » Zitao demanda prudemment. Wufan sourit.

« Bien sur. »


	9. Donc ?

**Donc.. C'était quoi exactement le But de tout ça? ( So... What exactly was the point of that?) **

* * *

Le petit déjeuné du lendemain était étrange, pour ne pas exagérer.

Wufan avait expliqué que Joonmyun et Yixing savaient depuis le début pour leur plan – et les membres étaient un peu embarrassés. Enfin, Wufan avaient dit ça aux membres qui n'avaient pas vu un Yixing et un Joonmyun euphorique, rigolant à en perdre haleine dans le salon.

Zitao était lui, inquiet par l'actuel embarrassement/silence présent chez les EXO, décida que la meilleure chose à faire était d'en parler, parce qu'il était vraiment un maknae adorable. La plupart du temps.

« Tout le monde s'asseois! » Ordonna Zitao depuis le bout de la table à manger, il était en mode ninja-tueur. Wufan leva un sourcil face au comportement de Zitao, mais ne dit rien, Il n'allait surement pas laisser son mignon, innocent Zitao savoir qu'il était excessivement sexy en mode ninja. Tout le monde s'assit, chacun essayant d'éviter le regarder des autres membres à part leur petit ami. Yixing et Joonmyun paraissaient vraiment amusés par la situation.

« On sait tous qu'hier était un jour mouvementé, mais je suis sur que tout le monde a récupéré après une bonne nuit de repos. » Zitao commença. Baekhyun fit un clin d'œil à Chanyeol qui lui retourna un sourire. Luhan et Sehun rougirent et regardèrent le sol.

« Le truc c'est que... Même si tout le monde est un peu embarrassé... Ça serait mieux si on passe au dessus de ça, parce que, le truc c'est que... Le t-t-ruc c'est... » Zitao commença à pleurer un peu, le Zitao mignon réapparaissait. Tout les autres le regardait, parce que ça brisait leur cœur dès que Zitao commençait à pleurer. Wufan prit ça comme le signale pour continuer à sa place, il savait vers quelle direction Zitao se dirigeait de toute façon.

« Ce que Zitao-ah essait de dire, c'est que dans quelques jours, on va tous être séparés, et que c'est probablement mieux de profiter des jours qu'ils nous reste ensemble. » Expliqua Wufan. Zitao hocha de la tête à côté de lui, où il tamponnait les traces qu'avaient fait les larmes qui s'étaient échappées.

« Donc, pour défaire cet embrassement, tout le monde va nous dire chacun son tour ce qu'il a pu apprendre de cet expérience. Ok? D'accord. Je vais commencer et on va faire le tour de la table pour finir par Joonmyun-ah. » Expliqua Wufan. Les autres paraissaient un peu hésitant face à ça mais contre le grand dragon et le petit lapin, il ne contesteraient pas.

« Ok... Erm... Donc ce que j'ai appris... Oh! Éteindre son portable avant d'avoir une relation. » Wufan commença. L'atmosphère parut se détendre un peu, avec quelques rires qui pouvaient être entendu ici et là.

« Zitao? » Demanda-t-il, lui faisant signe de parler.

« Heu... J'ai appris que prétendre qu'être ennuyé par le fait que les autres t'appellent mignon... Veut dire qu'on a des cadeaux spéciaux? » Zitao répondit avec un sourire, faisant un clin d'œil à Wufan. Wufan le poussa un peu mais n'en dit pas plus; content que Zitao soit redevenu joyeux.

« J'ai appris à toujours dire à mon petit ami que je l'aime et que je le trouve plus attirant que n'importe qui d'autre sur terre, » Annonça Luhan.

« Ooo... C'est tout niais mec... » Taquina Chanyeol. Luhan tira simplement la langue à Chanyeol.

« J'ai appris que la jalousie n'est pas toujours la réponse... A moins que votre petit-ami trouve ça sexy. » Dit Sehun, rigolant à moitié. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Baekhyun et Chanyeol roulèrent des yeux, pendant que Minseok et Jongdae rigolaient.

« Mon dieu... Ils ne seraient pas en train de parler d'être jaloux à cause moi? » Jongin murmura silencieusement à Kyungsoo.

« Pourquoi pas? Tu est une machine à danser sexy. » Kyungsoo lui murmura en réponse. Jongin se pencha, et embrassa Kyungsoo sur la joue. Wufan vit ça du coin de l'œil et sourit, avant de reprendre sa « bitch-face ». Ce qui est, en quelque sorte, sa tête normale.

« Ok, suivant! » Appela Wufan.

« J'ai appris à ne jamais laisser trainer mon livre d'apprentissage partout dans le dortoir... Ou au moins de vérifier dans un dictionnaire avant de dire n'importe quoi. » Dit Minseok sérieusement, même s'il souriait au souvenir.

« J'ai appris que même si la chambre de Minseok sent meilleur, les lits dans ma chambre son vraiment plus doux. » Annonça Jongdae, faisant la moue à Yixing. Yixing lui sourit simplement.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas faché après toi, non? Tu aurais pu revenir dans la chambre. J'étais juste aussi embêtant que tu l'était. Ça vaut pour vous tous. Joonmyun-ah et moi ne sommes vraiment pas fâchés contre vous, les gars. » Yixing répondit doucement. Tout le monde regarda Yixing et sourit de soulagement.

« Suivant! » Cria Zitao, surprenant quelques personnes. Ses changements de personnalités pouvaient probablement donner une migraine à n'importe qui.

« J'ai appris que la salle de bain n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour faire l'amour. » Baekhyun annonça prudemment. Sehun leva un sourcil à son ami, ce n'est pas ce que lui et Luhan pensaient.

« J'ai appris que si tu tape le tuyau derrière la salle de bain... L'eau devient froide... » Dit Chanyeol, regardant Yixing et Joonmyun qui rigolèrent juste en échange. Chanyeol ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, et leur sourit finalement.

« J'ai appris que fermer les portes à clés est la clés de la paix. » Annonça Kyungsoo en rigolant.

« Je suis d'accord! Oh, et que faire un câlin tout en sautant en même temps peut être inconfortable pour la personne recevant le câlin. » Jongin acquiesça.

« Oh. Et que je suis et resterais le roi des jeux... Attendez, je le savais déjà.. » Jongin se dit à lui même en rigolant. Il y eu une combinaison de phrases argumentatives et de roulement d'yeux, mais pour la plupart, de rire. Jongin rigola avec les autres.

« Maintenant. Qu'est ce que les deux blagueurs ont appris? » Chanyeol rappela, mais il souriait tout en disant ça. Wufan pensa qu'il allait définitivement donner une récompense à Zitao après le déjeuner, tous les membres étaient vraiment plus relaxés et heureux maintenant.

« J'ai appris que... tout les couples ont des points forts et des points faibles, mais finalement, ça n'a pas d'importance. Si vous avez cette personne spéciale à côté de vous, alors vous pouvez passer n'importe quel obstacle. » Yixing répondit. Tout le monde était étonné par la soudaine considération de Yixing.

« Même si on était juste en train d'aider. Franchement les mecs. » Yixing finit en rigolant. Jongin le poussa, ce qui représentait un peu ce que les membres voulaient lui faire aussi.

« Je n'ai rien appris. » commença Joonmyun, « Parce que je savais au fond de moi, même si j'étais un peu inquiet au début, que peu importe ce que Yixing et moi allions vous faire, ou n'importe qui, en fait, EXO va toujours rester fort et uni. » Joonmyun annonça fièrement.

Tout le monde grogna face à la ringardise du leader, mais sourirent aux autres. Joonmyun donna ce regard à tout le monde, et tout les membres savaient ce que ça voulait dire.

« We are- »

« ONE! »

Tout le monde se sourit et rigola.

« Ok, donc, qui doit ranger aujourd'hui? » Demanda Wufan. Tout le monte pointa simultanément Yixing et Joonmyun. Ils rigolèrent et hochèrent, indiquant qu'ils acceptaient.

Alors que tout le monde sortaient, Luhan et Sehun en dernier, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans le façon dont Yixing et Joonmyun agissaient l'un avec l'autre. Personne ne savait si c'était romantique ou platonique... Mais ils paraissaient... Plus proches.

« On dirait qu'ils en ont appris plus sur l'autre. » Commenta doucement Sehun. Luhan hocha.

« Peut être qu'un jour, ce sera eux qui auront besoin de notre aide. » Luhan acquiesça avant de partir main dans la main avec Sehun dans leur chambre.


End file.
